As medical testing continues to become more computerized, there is a growing need to confirm the identity of an individual taking a medical test. That is, it is important to ensure that a given test is, in fact, being administered to the correct individual. Failure to do so can result in confusion of results, wasting of resources, etc. For example, if a certain individual is being given a respiratory exam, there is a need to ensure that the test taker is the intended test taker. Existing solutions are limited to having another individual visually determine that the recipient of the test is the correct test recipient. Such a requirement is costly, and may not be feasible for certain applications.